


The Heiress, The Cabaret Star And The Vitex Mystery

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Cabarets, Dirty Dancing, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Identity Reveal, Language, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: 1920's London, corrupt business man Harold Saxon is running the city and when Vitex heiress Rose Tyler's family is killed she knows it was him. But the police won't listen so she decides to take matters into her own hands. Taking drastic measures she fake's her death, changes her name, looks and seeks a waitress job at a popular cabaret that Saxon owns in hopes of gathering evidence against him. But once she enters the place she quickly realizes she's way out of her comfort zone. Between provocative dance routines, risqué comedy skits, Rose begins to wonder what in the world she has gotten herself into! Plus she's falling in love with David, a charming cabaret performer.But the closer she gets to the truth about Saxon and her father's business the more she realizes not everything is at it seems. And no one is safe from danger.





	1. Prologue

Rose just stood there hugging herself completely numb watching the remains of her family's mansion finished burning to the ground. It was her home, the place she grew up in. Gone. Forever. But what hurt the most was her family had been in there and she hadn’t. She had been out with her friend Shareen at a jazz concert. If it hadn’t been for the bus being late she would’ve been killed too.

The cold air blew making her already red nose redder but she honestly didn’t care. Rose sniffed. Her heart was aching over silly regrets and guilt from that morning, not making her bed like her dad asked, making a face at the lumpy oatmeal her mother made. She now wished she could take it all back. Tears pricked her eyes as ‘what if’ and ‘should of’ thoughts that ran through her mind.

God, why didn't the police listen to her, Rose thought bitterly. She told them this would happen!

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was an officer. Rose angrily shook it off. Right now the police were not her favorite people.

She had warned them about Harry Saxon, a corrupt business man that wanted the Vitex Corporation. Pete Tyler kept refusing to sell making Saxon angry even making death threats which he was known for keeping. But he also had the police department bought and sold making it hard for them to listen.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Miss Tyler,” The officer said solemnly.

Rose glared at him. “I told you Saxon would do this! I told you!”

He sighed. “I understand you’re upset but we checked and Saxon is currently out of London. There's no way he could've done this.”

“He has henchmen!” She yelled through tears.

He gave her a look. “Miss Tyler, you need to calm down,” The Officer carefully warned. “It was probably just bad electrical wiring. Now we’ll fill out the accident report and you can sign it.” He said walking away.

Rose wanted to scream. This was no accident! She wiped her eyes and stared at the ash remains of her home.

The thought of Saxon walking around free just made her angrier. He was not going to get away with this. She would prove Saxon did this!

Harry Saxon would pay dearly for this!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stepped off the bus into the pouring rain. She now regretting wearing heels but that was the least of her worries right now. She looked up at the rundown buildings and starless foggy London sky reminding her she was far from home. Of course, she didn't have a home, Rose reminded herself. She didn't have anything.

She took a deep breath and started walking. As she walked she kept checking the paper for the address of the cabaret where she was supposed to be seeking work. 

She had been in touch with a man name David Smith about a job. It was very important she get a job there because this just wasn’t any cabaret but it was owned by Harry Saxon. So it was a perfect place to investigate. Rose squinted at the paper but the rain made it hard to see. She was tired and drained and her feet were killing her.

Suddenly she heard some drunken jerk standing by a pub shout out. 

“Hey, fine sugar!” He slurred.

Rose rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood.

“Fuck off!” She snapped and kept walking.

Normally, she wouldn’t have done something that un-lady like but she honestly could care less, right now. She had a plan to put into action.

It was amazing how easy it had been so far. It was almost shocking. She had dyed her hair blond and cut it short and she started wearing makeup and hoop earrings trying her best to look like a flapper and even changed her name to Rosie Piper.

Rose had also faked her own death, a suicide. It made sense, grieving daughter. No one would question it much less Saxon.

Finally Rose found the club, it was old and rundown shack with a lit up sign that read ‘The Idris’. It almost looked abandoned. She could hear bottles smashing and people shouting.

She hoped that was a good thing.

There were butterflies in her stomach and she was nervous. She had never been in a place like this before.

Rose shook her head.

“Get it together,” She told herself. “Rose would be scared but you’re not Rose, anymore.” She said. Rose took a deep breath and went inside.

The place was crowed. Old rickety tables and chairs, a bar filled with people drinking and smoking while loud jazz piano music played. In the center of the polished scuffed up floor was a young dancing couple. Rose assumed it was some performers. At least the way they were dressed she hoped they were. 

Curious she stood by the door and watched.

Rose immediately noticed the young male dancer; he was gorgeous, tall, thin, messy brown hair and a playful smile. He gracefully twirled a dark skinned young woman around and pulled her back holding her close, his hand gliding up her silky bare leg as she tugged him closer.The girl was wearing a low cut silk silver glittery dress with a slit exposing her leg and he was wearing brown pinstripe trousers, suspenders and a t-shirt.

Rose’s eyes widen. She had never seen anything like this before. The dance was very provocative and the music was sultry. The way they swayed together made Rose's cheeks turn pink. At one point it looked like he was going to kiss her only to push her away and she seemed insulted and tore his sleeve off. He glared at her and did the same thing before grinning mischievously and resuming their risqué dance. She even spun around swinging her leg over him as he ducked.

Rose just gawked in disbelief. What had she gotten herself into?

The crowd then cheered as the act ended throwing money at the two dancers.

Rose was starting to have second thoughts. This was way out of her comfort zone.

She started to leave when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. It was the male dancer. His demeanor was different. Softer and concerned. 

“Something wrong, Miss?” He asked.

Rose just looked at him feeling tongue tied. His soft amber colored eyes just peered into her making her insides weak.

Talk, already! She yelled at herself. 

“I’m fine.” She smiled slightly.

“Oh, good,” He replied smiling. He had the most captivating Scottish brogue and a smile to match. Rose was smitten.  
“For a minute there I was afraid you might've been offended by our dance.”

She shook her head. "No, it was...um, interesting." Rose flimsily replied.

He sighed. “Well, I told Martha that the sleeve ripping thing might be overly dramatic but she swore 'all the dancers in Paris were doing it'.” David replied in a high pitch dramatic tone.

Rose smirked. He seemed really sweet. She suddenly had a change of heart about leaving.

“Actually, I’m Rosie Piper. I’m here about a job,” She explained. “I was just looking for David Smith.” She added.

He grinned. “Well, wait no more, mam,” He bowed. “I am David Smith, manager and entertainer at the Idris and at completely your service!”

Rose smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

David shook her hand.

“And you. Won’t you have a seat,” David offered. “If you’ll pardon the attire?” He added sheepishly.

Rose just nodded suppressing a smile. Judging from his build she really didn’t mind in the slightest.

David smiled as they sat. He grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket.

“I fill this out on a clipboard, later.” He explained.

She nodded.

Rose tilted her head as he started writing.

“You seem different than you do on stage.” She commented.

He smirked. “I hope so,” David replied. “Otherwise I'd be getting slapped all the time.” He joked.

Rose giggled. David seemed really nice.

“Very risqué dance you were doing.” She said.

“Oh, yes, that’s what we’re known for. Provocative dancing, risqué comedy,” He replied simply. He glanced up at her. “Age?” David asked.

“Twenty.” Rose replied. Which was sort of true, she would be in a couple of months.

David sighed writing it down. “Anyway we’ve been shut down a bunch of times ever since my grandparents opened this place.”

She looked at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Never sticks though, the place is too popular,” David yawned. “Of course that stopped once Harry bought the place.”

That caught Rose’s attention. “Oh?”

“Yeah, dad sold him the place after he promised to get the cops off our backs.” David replied.

She looked at him curious. “And you never questioned your dad about that?”

He shrugged. “Well, I trust my dad; he’s pretty smart besides as long as we get to do the acts what we want I don’t ask questions.”

Rose just nodded slowly.

After a few more questions David leaned against the table.

“So what kind of job did you have in mind?” He asked.

Rose shrugged. “What do you have?”

He sighed. “Not a lot,” David replied honestly. “Dad hired the last dancer and we’ve got a cook.” He paused biting his thumb tip thinking.

Rose swallowed worried there wouldn’t be anything.

He looked at her. “My sister, Amy could use some help. How does a waitress job sound?” David asked. "It'll still include lodging." He added.

Rose grinned. That was perfect! She could investigate easily.

“It’s perfect!” She smiled.

“Really, you don’t mind?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Not at all.”

David breathed a sigh of relief. “Brilliant, Amy will be thrilled to have some help!”

She nodded. "Can't wait."

David smiled. “Great, so let’s get you all set then,” He stood and extended his hand. “Welcome aboard Miss Piper!”

Rose shook his hand.

She was ready to start her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose walked through the dim hall of the small flat above the cabaret. It was an old building, the worn out wood floor creaked as she walked, the wallpaper was blue and stained from age. There was a grand red velvet staircase but she didn’t dare touch the banister for fear of a splinter. The place had an antique charm about it. Almost reminded her of her grandmother’s house when she was little.

She was just about to get to her room when suddenly a man dropped down from the ceiling in front of her startling her. He was hanging upside down from a rail.

Rose yelped.

The man just smiled at her completely unfazed.

“Hi, Jack Harkness,” He said in a suave American accent. “And who are you?”

Before she could answer or kill him for scaring her, a female Scottish voice chimed in.

“Jack, are hanging upside down again?” A young red haired woman said marching down the hall.

He looked at her.

“I was just saying hello.” Jack replied innocently.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, go help David clean up the place, okay?”

Jack groaned. "Do I have to?"

She gave him a look.

He sighed. “Yes, mam.”

Jack plopped down and reluctantly walked away like an unhappy toddler.

The woman shook her head. “Sorry, about that,” She apologized. “Jack’s a bit of a flirt but he’s a nice guy.”

Rose nodded.

The girl smiled at her. “I’m Amy, by the way.” She introduced herself.

Rose smiled. “Rosie Piper, I’m the new waitress.”

Amy grinned. “Nice to meet you,” She replied. “Welcome to the nut house!” She joked.

Rose giggled. She could tell she was going to like Amy.

She sighed. “But seriously you’ll like it here. We’re one big family.”

Rose nodded. “Well, so far it’s been interesting.”

Amy smiled waving her hand. “Ah, you’ll get used to it,” She assured her. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

Rose followed her.

She glanced at her. “Um, how long has your brother, David been dancing?”

“As far back as I can remember,” Amy replied then paused and leaned over to Rose. “Don’t tell anyone but Julliard once invited him but he turned them down.”

Rose looked at her shocked. “Really, why?”

She shrugged. “Easy. You can take the boy out of the cabaret but you can’t take the cabaret out the boy,” Amy replied simply. “The place is in his blood. There's no way he leave.”

Rose nodded. She glanced at her curious. “What about Martha. Is she and David a…”

“Couple?” Amy finished.

“Well, yeah.” She replied sheepishly.

Amy scoffed. “Lord no, they’re just friends have been for years,” She explained. “In fact Martha’s happily married to our piano player Mickey.”

Just then they heard a door slammed open, a very angry Martha stormed out still dressed in costume but her makeup was gone.  
She was really pretty, Rose realized. But she wasn’t happy. She scowled as she stomped down the hall, her high heels clicking along the way.

A dark skinned young man followed her looking frantic. Rose guessed it was Mickey.

“Come on, baby!” He begged.

Martha glared at him. “No! We’re visiting my mother and that’s final!”

“But these soccer tickets are already paid for!” He whined.

“Tough!” She shouted.

Rose looked at Amy, questionably.

She shrugged. “Well, sometimes they’re happy.”

Martha went into another room with Mickey, the door slamming behind them. There was loud arguing and crashing sounds.

Rose was worried.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” She asked.

Amy scoffed. “Nah, in a few minutes they’ll be in each other’s arms. They always do.” She sighed. “Come on.”

Rose heard another crash and reluctantly followed.

A few minutes later they were at Rose’s room. A call came for Amy so Rose let herself in.

The room was nice, not much furniture, a bed, a dresser and a book shelf, the wood was floor was bare and a tiny window didn’t give much of a view and the sheer floral curtains didn’t give much privacy either. Hopefully a pillow case would take care of that.

Rose sat on the bed staring at the floor despite the loud noises from the other tenants she felt lonelier than ever.

 

It was late, how late David wasn't sure. His father never kept a clock in his office. Distractions he called them. David sat there in his father’s desk going over the books, he was tired but it had to get done. He took a puff of his cigarette or his dad’s cigarette, the ones he wasn’t allowed to touch, the fancy kind. But he was out of town so technically it was okay.

He continued jotting down some numbers. Just then the phone rang, he picked up.

“Hello?” David answered.

“David Smith, it is way past your bedtime!” His father’s thick Scottish brogue playfully chided.

He grinned. “Dad, hi! How’s Paris?”

Peter sighed. “Oh, brilliant, getting some great ideas! How are things there?”

“Great,” David replied. “I’m just crunching the numbers and everything looks good.”

“Good,” Peter replied. His tone became suspicious. “Are you smoking my cigarettes?” 

He had been caught! Damn his father was good!

David panicked and quickly put out the cigarette.

“Um, no.” David stuttered. 

There was a pause. “David…” He warned.

David shrugged.

“Might’ve.” He admitted.

Peter chuckled. “Thought so.”

David sighed. “Fine, I’ll buy you a new pack, okay?”

“Thank you,” Peter replied. “So anything else new?”

“Well, I hired someone.” He replied.

“Oh,” Peter said. “Did Jack not work out?” He questioned.

“No, Jack’s fine but I hired a waitress to help out Amy,” David admitted carefully. “Her name’s Rosie Piper. She needed a job.”

Peter sighed exasperated. “David, you know I hire the people, yeah? And the last time you hired somebody we ended up with Martha and Mickey, the bickering duo.”

He scoffed.

“They’re not that bad besides Martha’s a fantastic dance partner and anyway we promised Amy for months we get her some help," David protested. "And I couldn’t just turn Rosie away, could I?” He added.

“You’re way too nice, son.” Peter scolded.

David smirked tilting his head. “Gee, I wonder where I get it from?” He teased.

Peter scoffed feigning being insulted. “Are you calling me nice?”

David shrugged playing with the phone cord. “You kept me, didn’t you?” He replied softly.

“Listen, if that note said you were my son then you’re my son.” Peter said firmly but lovingly.

David smiled slightly. “I’ll see ya’ this week, yeah?”

“Definitely,” Peter replied. “And we’ll do that comedy skit we’ve working on.”

David nodded. “Looking forward to it.”

They said bye and hung up.

David smiled. His dad was the best.

Then his smiled faded a bit.

Now if only he knew his mum, David thought sadly. Tears pricked his eyes.

He then shook his head. Stop crying, David scolded himself.

‘You’re a star, stars don’t get sad, they shine,’ he could hear his father’s firm but loving voice tell him.

David sighed and continued working.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the previous deleting of the chapter. I'm using an old laptop and it has word 2010 (My laptop is messed up and I'm waiting for my new one) and something went wrong in editing so I had to fix it. Anyway hooray for technology and I hope you like the chapter and I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thanks! :)

Rose missed home. She missed her friends. She missed everything. Working in a cabaret was like visiting a different planet. So many things to learn, funny sounding exotic drinks to remember, constant sultry jazz tunes, going to bed at odd hours and navigating around drunken patrons with roaming hands.

She swore she was going to lose her mind. David was the only thing getting her through all this. He was wonderful! Always smiling and making her laugh.  
Plus she did enjoy watching his sexy dance routines every now and then. Even her mother wouldn't have complained.

But most importantly she had learned where Peter Smith’s office was which meant she knew where the employee file cabinet was. Now she just had to get to it.

Rose waited for the place to close then crept down the stairs through the dark cabaret. It was late. Rose swallowed feeling slightly nervous.

The place was kind of creepy at night. The sirens outside didn’t help either. She walked quietly carrying her flashlight to the back of the place. Rose’s light shined on the door, she knelt and began picking the lock with her hair pin before going inside.

She saw the file cabinet next to the window and grinned. She had found it! The easy part was done, now she had to open it. Rose carefully walked over and tried opening the drawer but it was locked.

“Damn it.” She muttered. She hadn’t expected that. Now what, she wondered?

Well, there had to be a key, she reasoned. Everything had a key, right? Rose started looking around. Suddenly the light turned on.

Her heart stopped. She heard David’s voice.

“Hi,” He said curious. 

She winced and turned. Sure enough David was standing there in his pinstripe pajamas looking at her strangely.

“What are you doing?” David asked coming closer.

Rose suddenly felt sick. She had been caught.

“Um, I was looking for the key…to the bar…I’m thirsty,” She explained flimsily. “I thought it would be here.”

“In my dad’s office?” David questioned.

“It seemed logical for the key to be here. It is an office.” Rose explained.

He just looked at her.

Rose felt a knot in her gut. She wished he would speak. Her heart pounded in her chest. Okay, it was a silly lie but she silently prayed he would believe her, anyway. Rose really liked him and didn’t want to lose his trust.

Finally, a slow smile appeared.

He sighed.

“Well, you were close.” David said.

He walked over and felt behind the file cabinet then pulled out a small key.  
David held it up between his fingers. “See? Dad keeps the bar key taped behind the cabinet.” He smirked.

Rose felt a weight lift off her.

She nodded.

“Really,” She said feigning innocence. “Never would’ve thought of looking there.”

He shrugged. “Well, it’s an obscure hiding place,” David nudged her arm. “Come on; let’s get something to drink, yeah?” He grinned.

“Okay.” Rose smiled.

They walked out of the office and into the cabaret. David clicked on the light and went behind the bar and knelt.

“Let’s see what’s in here, yeah?” He said unlocking it.

Rose leaned against the other side as he looked. She was still curious about that file cabinet key.

“I’m sorry, I woke you,” She apologized. “I just assumed all the keys were kept in the office.” Rose said.

David scoffed as he came back up with the glasses.

“Well, I know the bar key is,” He replied. “But to be honest I don’t know about the rest.” David shrugged.

She frowned. “But you’re the manager.”

He gave her a sheepish look. “Yeah but only when dad’s away, really,” David admitted. “I’m pretty much just the entertainer.”

Rose nodded.

David sighed. “So what you’ll have?”

“Not vodka!” She replied making a face, remembering confusing vodka with water earlier. Yuck!

David nodded. “No problem,” He thought a minute. “How about some ice cola? The good kind we use with our rum?”

Rose smiled. “Sounds good!"

He smiled and poured some soda for her in a glass of ice.

“There ya’ go.” David said.

“Thanks.” She replied taking a sip. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’ll just have the rum.” David replied. He wiggled his eyebrows before drinking from his shot glass.

Rose giggled.

She sipped her soda and glanced at him almost studying him. He seemed young and old at the same time. A mature mind with such a young face. That's when it struck her.

“You’re nineteen.” She declared.

David looked at her. “Sorry?”

Rose poked his chest. “You mister, are nineteen, I can tell.”

He smirked.

“Clever clogs,” David glanced at her. “How did you know?”

She smiled. “Your eyes still have that adorable innocence.”

David blushed.

Then Rose remembered something Amy said earlier and frowned. “That also means you were working here when you were really young,” She looked at him questionably. “Is that even allowed?”

David just chuckled and gestured towards himself. “Miss. Piper, I didn’t get a job here. I arrived here. I’ve been on that stage since I was two months.” He told her.

Rose was confused. “How’s that possible?”

He pointed at the stage. “My father was performing right there when a drunk walked in with a basket and shouted, ‘Hey Casanova, you got a special delivery!’” David explained.

Rose looked at him stunned.

“You’re mother abandoned you.” She said as fact.

David nodded. “Dad, thought he was joking, made a rude comment and came towards him to slug him…and then he saw me,” He smirked. “I was all wrapped up in a yellow blanket with a note that read; ‘Here Peter, he’s yours.’ He shook his head. “Well, dad didn’t question it and he raised me ever since even named me.”

She tilted her head at him. “He named you?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, said 'David' was biblical,” David smirked. “After ending up here you can tell why he chose that.” He scoffed.

There was a sadness in his tone that broke her heart. In some ways he was like her. He was alone, too.

Rose’s eyes searched his. “And you just carry on, huh?”

David shrugged. “Dad says I’m a star and stars don’t cry…they shine.”

Rose watched him as he started into his glass. 

She lowered her gaze and glanced back at him.

“My family’s gone. I don’t have anyone, really.” Rose admitted.

David smiled slightly. “Nah,” He said softly. “You’ve got us.”

He gently touched her chin. "And me." David added sincerely.

Rose’s cheeks turned pink.

Maybe she wasn’t alone, she realized. The thought made her smile.

David glanced at the clock. It was getting late. Rose was getting sleepy and so was David.

He sighed. “Better get back to bed. Want me to walk with you back to your room?” David offered.

She smiled and nodded.

David took her hand and they walked back upstairs together.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose watched from the bar waiting for Matt to fix her drink orders. She smirked as Mickey calmly played piano while Jack sang a song called ‘Martha’ with David dressed as a hobo clown spraying him with seltzer water every time he said ‘Martha.’ It was hilarious! And David was adorable in his black baggy pants and suit coat and clown nose. He was just precious! How could she not smile?

But she particularly liked seeing this playful side of David. It was fun and attractive.

“Here’s you Gallifrey cocktail!” Matt declared snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Thank you,” She smirked. “Still not going to tell me what’s in these, huh? She teased.

Matt grinned. “Secret recipe,” He declared. He sighed resting his big chin in his hand. “Besides there Clara’s recipes and she’d knock me into another life form if I told anyone.” He joked.

Rose just laughed.

She liked Matt. He had become almost like a brother to her. He was goofy, klutzy and kind and more importantly used to work as Saxon’s personal bartender which made him useful for information. Plus, the fact that Matt really hated Saxon as much she did made him a perfect ally.

Rose sighed taking it. “I swear this the fifth one, tonight!”

He shrugged.

“They’re popular.” Matt replied simply. 

Rose made a face at the menu. “And some of them are too obscene to announce.”

“That’s how they sell,” He sighed. “But it’s also the last one. I’ve got to call the Vitex man for another delivery.”

That name caught Rose’s attention. Did she hear, right? “Vitex?

That didn’t make sense. Vitex was a health drink, what was it doing in a bar?

“Um, Matt,” She said carefully. “We actually use Vitex juice in our drinks?” Rose asked confused.

Matt shook his head and scoffed. “Oh, that’s not juice. There gin mixers we use for some of our popular drinks.”

Her eyes widen. “What?”

He nodded like it should’ve been obvious. “Yeah, that’s what we always use.”

“Are you sure?” Rose asked.

Matt shrugged. “Yeah, I should know I sign off for the deliveries.”

Rose was stunned. This did not make sense. Her father couldn’t stand alcohol so why would he start selling the stuff?

Matt looked at her concerned. “Are you okay?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

Suddenly the audience cheering broke into her thoughts. She saw David and Jack bow and leave the floor. She saw an opportunity to see David.

She needed to talk to him about these Vitex mixers. Or at least convince him to let her speak to the delivery man about this. Because this did not sound right.

Rose approached the battered wood door and knocked.

“Come in!” He said.

She walked in.

“David I…oh!” She said slightly surprised.

David sat there at the oak wood vanity in trousers but no shirt. Her cheeks turned pink. She had never seen a man without a shirt. She turned her head to grant him some privacy though it was tempting to stare at his muscular fit form.

He looked at her. “Something wrong?”

She shook her head. “No, I just…um didn’t realize you were undressing.” Rose stuttered glancing at him shyly. Suddenly it felt warmer than usual it that room.

He frowned. “I am dressed,” David then shrugged. “Well, I will be as soon as I get my other shirt on.” He explained.

Rose just nodded.

David stood and grabbed a button-down shirt and started putting it on.

“Just give me one second.” He said.

She was tempted to say ‘take your time’ after all he was gorgeous but didn’t besides she was there for important matters.

After he was done David rolled up the cuffs and came towards her.

Rose just stared. The eyeliner he was still wearing seem to showcase the amber color in his eyes making them even more amazing.

He must’ve noticed her staring because he smirked.

“I know I look silly,” He joked. “Just a gimmick, really. It’s supposed to make me look sexy but personally I think I look a raccoon.” David chuckled. He sighed. “I’ll wipe in off in a second.” 

Rose shook her head. “I wasn’t thinking that, actually,” She said softly. She smiled shyly. “I think you kind of look like Rudolph Valentino.” She admitted. 

He blushed smiling.

“Um thanks. So, Miss Piper,” He smiled. “How can I help you?” David asked.

She sighed. “When does the Vitex delivery truck arrive?”

David thought a minute.

“7:30, 8:00 A.M.” He replied.

Rose nodded. “And what’s in that the delivery truck?”

David scoffed. “Vitex gin and rum mixers, why?”

Rose pressed her lips. “I want to be there when the delivery man comes. I need to speak to him.”

He scoffed. “Why?”

“Because Vitex makes health juice not alcohol mixers!” She scowled.

David nodded. “Okay. Again, why do you need to be there instead of Matt?”

Rose had to think fast.

“Because I knew the family and I know that Pete Tyler hated the taste of alcohol and would never sell the stuff.” She replied confident.

David just shrugged going to the sink with a napkin.

“So? People change. Money talks, maybe he sold the company.” He replied carefully wiping his eyes.

Rose frowned at that. Her father was not some greedy sell out!

“He was not like that,” Rose protested. “And he had no plans to sell that company!” She snapped harsher than she meant.

David raised his hands defensively.

“Okay, sorry! Didn't mean to offend.” He said tossing the napkin in the waste basket.

She softened her tone. “Sorry," She said. "Besides you need to make sure that this isn’t a copycat company, yeah?” Rose pointed out.

He paused. Rose had his attention and she knew it.

“Vitex was very popular,” She casually said folding her arms. “And with the family gone a lot of people could try to come up with fake companies. You could be getting swindled.” Rose added.

Biting the inside of his cheek he leaned against the wall and looked at her as if considering something.

“Reason tells me to let my father deal with this.” David said coming towards her.

Rose swallowed feeling her heart drop. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to let her to do this.

Then he sighed. “But I never listen to reason.”

Rose looked at him hopeful.

He sighed dramatically.

"One of my many faults, I'm afraid." He smirked.

She smiled slightly. “So, can I…?”

David nodded. “Just introduce yourself as Clara. The guy will only hand off packages to her or Matt.”

Rose grinned. “Thank you!”

“No problem,” David smiled. “If you’ll excuse me 'Valentino' wants to take his coffee break!” He dramatically declared.

He smiled at her as he left.

After the door closed she bit her thumb tip smiling. David was really something! Just kind and wonderful.

Rose slowly smiled.

She truly believed she was falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose watched from a distance as David sauntered across the floor almost gliding, tipping his hat over his eyes giving him a mysterious look. He danced moving his feet like socks sliding across a wood floor, his hands shoved in his pockets. She was mesmerized by his sexy movements. She should’ve been working but for some reason she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. His lanky, fit body just moved so gracefully. So perfect.

“You like him, huh?” She heard Amy’s voice behind her.

Rose blushed and shrugged rubbing with the edge of her tray.

“N-Not necessarily…well, in that way, I mean.” She stuttered.

Amy folded her arms. “Ah, you like him.” She gently chided.

She sighed. “Of course, I do,” Rose admitted. “But he thinks I’m just the nice waitress. He’ll never notice me. Not really.”

Amy tilted her head. “Why don’t you talk to Martha? Maybe she could help.” She replied

Rose glanced at her. “You think so?” She asked.

“Sure,” She replied. "After all she was able to land herself Mickey, 'Mr. I'll never get married'." Amy lightly scoffed.

Amy did have a point, Rose realized. She looked at her. "Where is she?"

Amy pointed behind her.

“She’s in her dressing room. Probably doing her dancing exercises, why don’t you talk to her?” She suggested.

Rose thought about it a minute. What did she have to lose?

She glanced back at Amy.

“Okay,” She nodded. “Cover for me?” Rose asked.

Amy smiled. “Sure.” She said taking the tray.

Rose thanked her and left to see Martha.

 

Jazz music played from Martha’s dressing room as Rose approached. She knocked carefully.

“If you’re that bloke from the first table,” She shouted annoyed. “I’m happily married, not interested and not afraid to chuck my best heels at you!” Martha called out.

Rose frowned slightly confused.

“It’s me Rosie!” She replied.

A second later the music stopped and the door opened and Martha smiled at her.

“Hi, come on in.” She said.

Rose thanked her.

Martha sighed. “Sorry,” She apologized returning to her chair. “Thought you were this rich old bloke that keeps sending cheap wine during routines. Stupid twit." She muttered. She repeatedly kicked her leg up and counted under her breath.

"Sorry." Rose apologized.

She waved her hand as if brushing it off.

"It's okay," She shrugged. "So, what’s up?” Martha asked.

Rose rubbed her hands together, a nervous habit.

“Um, what kind of girl does David like?” She asked.

Martha scoffed. “No idea,” She said going to the vanity. “Not for lack of trying.” She added. "Mickey and I have tried to set him up on dates but they never stick.” She sighed checking her mascara. “David’s just too wrapped up in this place. He lives, breathes and drinks dancing.”

“Oh.” Rose replied slightly disappointed.

Martha paused and looked at her. “Why? Do you like him?”

Rose shrugged staring at her fingertips.

"Maybe." She replied casually. 

She slowly grinned.

“I knew it,” Martha declared happily. She clapped her hands. “That means Jack owes me five bucks!”

Rose sighed exasperated. “Blimey, am I that obvious?”

Martha smiled and gently squeezed her arm.

“I think it’s great you like him.” She said sincerely.

She scoffed. “Yeah, well, he doesn't even notice me," Rose said softly. She leaned against the wall. "I'm just the nice, sweet waitress and nothing more."

Martha grabbed her lipstick and bit the corner of the lip, thinking. Then her eyes danced.

She tapped the lipstick tube against her palm.

“You know, you could take my place in one of our dance routines,” She suggested. “That would get his attention.” Martha nodded.

Rose let out a laugh. “Are you joking? Me swinging my hips out there? There's no way I can do that.”

“Sure, you can,” Martha replied. “Just follow his lead. That’s what I do.”

Rose grunted.

Martha sighed. "Look, I'll pretend not to feel well and tell him there will be a replacement. We just won’t tell him who.” She explained.

Rose looked at her reluctant.

“Trust me. When sees you all dolled up he’ll definitely notice you.” Martha assured her.

Rose thought about it. Deep down she had always wanted to dance with him and maybe it would work.

Finally, she nodded. “Okay.” Rose replied.

Martha smiled and they started working on their plan.

 

The next day Rose waited outside the back of the cabaret for the delivery man. Thanks to David Matt’s alarm clock had magically disappeared. Well, that was the story he would tell Matt, anyway.

She hopped up and down in place, rubbing her arms. The chilly breeze cut through her thin jacket and she shivered.

“Blimey, it’s cold.” Rose muttered.

She had forgotten how cold it gets in London in the mornings.

Just then she heard the truck and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” She thought.

The driver’s door opened and a tall man stepped out.

‘Blimey, what a morning!” She heard a Northern London accent say. A very familiar Northern London accent.

Rose’s eyes widen. “Oh, no, it can’t be!” She thought with dread. Rose immediately recognized him from her father’s company. He was a close family friend. 

Then the man emerged and she felt sick with dread. Why didn't she think first? Of course, this was going to happen!

She was in huge trouble! Her cover was about to be blown!

He came around keeping his eyes on his clipboard. “Well, you know the routine, Matt,” He sighed. “Sign…”

He looked up and his eyes became larger than his ears. It was like he had seen a ghost.

“Rose!?” He yelled in shock.

Rose smiled sheepishly.

“Hi, Chris,” She said flimsily. "Long time no see, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Rose had been caught. She stood there unable to speak or think of a logical explanation of how she was even here!

Chris just looked at her baffled. “You were dead! I saw them bury you…I put flowers on your grave!”

Rose nodded. “I know and I’m sorry…” She replied.

“Sorry, sorry” He scoffed. “You have everybody believing you’re dead!” Chris shouted.

Rose scowled. “I’m aware of that,” She snapped. “And if you’ll let me speak and there’s a logical explanation for this.”

He nodded folding his arms. “And I love to hear it.”

Rose looked at him and pointed.

“Only if you swear not to tell anyone I’m here.” She warned.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Sure, I’ll just tell everyone that you’re alive and well and working in a cabaret,” He scoffed. “Yeah, they’ll believe me.”

She grabbed his wrist tightly. “I’m serious,” She said firmly. “Promise?”

He studied her eyes. She seemed sincerely scared and finally he nodded.

“Fine.” Chris answered.

Rose eased her grip.

She took a deep breath. Then it all came pouring out the explosion, the fake suicide, the plan, everything. After Rose was done Chris just looked at her with no expression but he seemed satisfied with her explanation.

He nodded. “Okay, I believe you,” Chris replied. “I still think you’re nuts for being here, though.” He gestured around the area. “This is not exactly the kind of place you should be in.”

Rose shrugged. “I’m doing just fine, thank you,” She then gave him a hard look. “Now you want to explain to me why you’re delivering mixers instead of health juices?”

Chris shrugged. “That’s what I was assigned to deliver.”

“By who?” She frowned.

“Your father, of course,” He replied walking to the back of the truck. “When he was alive.” He added.

Rose shook her head. “I don't understand. Why would he do that?”

He came back with a hand trolley full of stacked crates.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Chris shrugged.

Rose shot him a look.

He sighed. “Look, when he was alive he made an announcement at the factory that Vitex was expanding its production to alcohol mixers.”

“Did he say why?” She asked.

Chris shook his head. “Never said.”

Rose felt her heart sank. It was obvious. Her father had sold out. But why?

Chris glanced at her.

“Tell you what,” He offered. “I can send you a list of companies that receive deliveries from us if that'll help." Chris said.

It wasn’t much but a list of companies would at least allow her to see if there any connections. Maybe tell her if he was working with anyone.

Rose looked at him grateful. “Thanks.”

He nodded. “I better go.” Chris said.

Rose thanked him and watched leave. She stood there still in shock that her father would willingly sell mixers. But why? He didn’t drink. And he thrived on the company catering to families so what happened?

Just then she heard David’s excited voice calling her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Rosie!" He shouted.

“Coming!” She called going inside.

Rose saw David standing beside a tall thin man with wild grey hair. He wore a suit that didn’t match but judging from the grin and sparkle from David’s eye, this man was somebody very special.

“Rosie,” David smiled. “This is my dad Peter Smith.” He said proudly.

Peter seemed to frown at Rose as if he was trying to recognize her but couldn’t. It worried him slightly for some reason.

He nodded. “How do you do Miss…?”

“Rosie Piper,” Rose introduced herself. She smiled. “David’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good, of course!” David joked.

Peter smirked. “Ah, so you lied, huh?” He teased back.

David just grinned.

Rose smiled sadly at them. Seeing David with his father made her miss her own. She cleared her throat.

“Excuse me,” She smiled politely. “I have to get back to work.”

David nodded. She walked past smiling at David.

Peter noticed his son blushing and smiling.

He came towards him. “So, that’s Rosie?” Peter frowned.

David smiled and nodded. “Yeah, she’s great!”

Peter noticed how his eyes shined saying her name and just nodded.

"Seems nice." He smiled.

"She is," He said thoughtfully. “So how was Paris?” David asked.

He grinned. “Oh, it was fantastic but I need to get to my office. It’s been a long flight.”

David scoffed. “Aw, come on, I wanna hear about Paris and the can-can dancers!”

Peter smirked. “I’ll tell you later,” He assured him. “Besides I want to see how many cigarettes I have left.” He teased.

David feigned being insulted. “Well, of all the nerve!” He then smiled and nudged his arm. “I got you a new pack.” He added.

Peter smiled at his son and pat the side of his face.

“My star.” He said and left.

David just beamed at his father.

 

That night Rose stared at her image in the mirror. It was like looking at a different person. She had gone from a waitress to a dancer in minutes. Her gold and black art deco dress hugged her slim figure, perfectly, her longs legs seemed sleeker in her silk pantyhose and black stilettos. Her short blond hair was curled and her lips were painted a sexy red. David would have to notice her, now!

“You look great!” Martha commented.

Rose smiled slightly. “Let’s hope David thinks so.”

Just then they heard Peter’s voice getting ready to introduce them. The butterflies started flying in her stomach.

“You better go!” Martha said.

Rose swallowed nervously and slowly walked out.

David was waiting offstage. He kept checking his watch hoping Martha's replacement would show up soon. 

He heard footsteps and glanced up at Rose. He noticed her outfit. She was really pretty, he realized.

David smiled. “Hi, you look lovely."

Rose smiled shyly. “Thanks."

He sighed checking his watch again.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for this new dancer to show up but she hasn't, yet and we go on soon." He muttered.

Rose swallowed. It was now or never.

"I'm the replacement." She said softly.

He looked at her curious. “Sorry?”

“I'm your partner.” She replied.

David's eyes widen. Panic went through him.

No, no, no! He couldn’t do this dance with her! This dance was way too provocative for her besides Rosie was Rosie. She was a nice, sweet girl and he really liked her. He couldn’t do this. God, what would she think of him!? 

She noticed the worried look on his face.

“Something wrong?” Rose asked.

Before he could respond Peter introduced them and they went to the floor. David stood beside her like a boy at his first school dance. It was extremely awkward. 

She was starting to regret her decision to do this.

Rose looked at him concerned.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing, just follow my lead.” He replied simply.

They started dancing but Rose knew this wasn’t the dance they were supposed to be doing. It didn't go with the slow sexy music. It was too fast and very un-cabaret. It was weird like a combination of swing and the box step. He twirled her a lot but was not doing the usual seductive movements. He was as stiff as a board. He just wouldn't relax. It was like he was afraid to touch her.

The crowd was confused. Peter stood there by the piano frowning, wondering what was going on?

“What are you doing?” She hissed.

David didn’t respond and kept dancing. Sort of.

Finally, the music stopped and the dance ended. The crowd applauded some thinking it was a joke, some just confused.

Rose pulled away and scowled. She was hurt and embarrassed. The whole thing was disaster!

David just walked off feeling guilty and ashamed.

“What the hell just happened?” Peter scoffed as he brushed past.

“I don’t know!” He grunted.

Rose caught up to him and turned him around so he’d face her.

“What the hell was that?” She snapped.

He scowled. “I ask you the same thing,” David snapped. “I mean what the hell were you thinking going out there? Don't you know the kind of people that watch these performances?” He scolded.

Her heart dropped. He didn't get it. She had fallen for him, hoping to get his attention and he wasn't getting it. Maybe she was wrong?

Rose glared at him with tear stained eyes.

"God, you're thick!" She yelled before storming off to her flat.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose ignored David calling out her name. She ignored everyone staring at her confused as she walked past, she was just too hurt and upset to care.

Rose finally made it to her flat and quickly shut the door and leaned against it trying to get rid of the humiliating experience from her mind. She then heard a knock on the door. Rose rolled her eyes knowing who it was.

“Rosie?” David called.

“Go away!” She huffed walking away from the door.

"Is that final?" He asked.

"Yes!" Rose yelled.

A second later she heard the door unlock and saw David standing there with his arms folded looking slightly annoyed.

She gawked at him. “How did you…?”

He looked at her like it should’ve been obvious.

“I'm also the landlord, remember? I have a key.” He held it up to show her.

Rose scrunched up her nose at him completely irritated.

“Cute, very cute,” She remarked. “Now get out!” Rose scowled.

“Not until you talk to me,” He said coming in. “Now what’s wrong?” David asked.

Rose scoffed. “You made us into daft fools out there!”

David nodded. “I know, I’m sorry,” He apologized. “But that routine isn't exactly appropriate for us to do especially with that kind of audience. I had to come up with some alternate moves."

She gave him a look. “The way you were moving you couldn’t get a firecracker going.” Rose scoffed.

He scowled. “What is your problem? I was trying to help!”

Rose glared at him. “I have been trying to get you to notice me and see more then as the nice waitress,” She lowered her gaze. “I thought dressing up and dancing with you would get your attention.” She glanced at him. “Obviously, I was wrong.”

David was stunned. She wanted to dance with him like that?

He watched her as she pulled off her heels.

“I’ve really fallen for you,” Rose admitted. “I thought you were different…but I guess you save it for your routines.” She scoffed, tossing her shoes on the bed.

David looked at her in disbelief. “Why on earth would I dance with you like that for?”

Rose glanced at him. There was a confused tone in his voice that made her unsure how to respond. He almost sounded hurt.

She just shrugged. “It’s how you dance with Martha.” Rose muttered playing with a thread on the sheet.

David sat on the bed. “That’s not what I asked,” He said softly. “I said why would I dance with you like that?” He met her eyes. “Someone I love?”

Rose looked at him shocked. “What?”

He sighed. “Martha’s my dancing partner,” David replied. “She’s my best friend, we grew up together, we’re used to each other, used to this.” He shrugged. “Plus, our dancing pays the bills and people like it,” David scoffed lightly.

Rose just looked at him. She was beginning to understand.

David shook his head. “But I just couldn’t do that routine with you,” He lowered his gaze. “I’d rather make a fool of myself than expose you to something like that. You deserve better.”

Rose’s heart fell. The deflated tone in his voice made her feel terrible.

He glanced at her.

“But I’m sorry I embarrassed you. I just thought our first dance should be better than that.” David said defeated.

She watched him hang his head and go and walk away. Rose felt awful. She, now understood what he was trying to do. He loved her and just wanted to treat her, right. Treat her like she was special. Rose cringed. God, she messed up!  
She had to make things right. She dashed under her bed pulling out her suitcase and started digging through it looking for her dress.

 

That night David wandered downstairs into the dark cabaret still in his trousers and his button-down shirt partially open exposing his t-shirt. He couldn’t sleep. He was too upset from earlier plus the teasing from the others didn’t help either.

He stood by the piano punching a couple of keys, a bunch of what ifs’ and regrets going through his mind. He could’ve done that dance but seeing Rose just made it feel so wrong.

David sighed heavily. He could only imagine the scolding he was going to get from Peter.

He groaned.

“God, dad's going to kill me.” David muttered.

“No, he’s a not.” A voice suddenly blurted.

David looked and saw Rose standing there. She came into the light and David saw she was wearing a peach silk flapper dress and a hint of pink gloss, her hair hung loosely around her face. She was stunning!

Rose sighed. “You’re not going to be in trouble,” She said. “Tomorrow me and Martha are going to tell Peter what happened.”

David looked at her. “You don’t have to.”

She shrugged. “My idea, my fault,” Rose smiled softly. “Besides I want to.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

A faint smirk then appeared on her face and she came closer. “On one condition,” Rose said toying with his collar. “If you’ll dance with me.”

David sighed. “Rosie, I told you…”

She gently stopped him. “I don’t want to dance with the cabaret star,” Rose told him stroking his ear. “I want to dance with you. You're special way.”

He smiled. “Yeah?”

Rose nodded.

“Think you can handle that request?” She smiled poking her tongue between her teeth.

David causally shrugged. “I may know a few moves.”

She smiled then frowned. “We don’t have any music.”

David just grinned and went to the back. A second later he came with a record player.

“I believe you asked for music, madam.” He said in a dramatic posh voice.

Rose giggled as he placed a record on and soft jazz started playing.

David took her hand and led her to the center of the floor.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed.

"You may." She smiled.

He pulled her close and they started dancing, slowing moving side to side, his arms around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. There was no seductive movements and his twirls were gentle but Rose loved it. It felt genuine and real. No gimmicks, no tricks just him and his warm embrace. It was simple but wonderful!

“Ever been dipped before?” David asked in her ear.

Rose shook her head, smiling shyly. 

He counted to three and then gently dipped her making her giggle.

David smiled. He liked hearing laugh.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder. Everything felt so perfect.

"What do you think?" David asked.

“Feels like the movies.” Rose said softly.

“So better than the cabaret routines?” He asked.

“Better.” She replied grinning.

David smiled.

“That’s good but I know what could make it even better.” He whispered in her ear.

Rose gazed into his dancing eyes and grinned.

“Oh, how?” She replied in a flirty tone.

Without a word he gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender soft kiss.

Rose welcomed his kiss pulling him closer, the clock striking 4:00 A.M, completely ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding*  
> Hi, how are ya'? Been a while, huh? A long while, actually. *face palms* I'm really sorry, I blame writer's block and plot bunnies *sighs* but good news the story is back! And the writer's block is finally gone! (yay!)
> 
> So, let's continue this shall we?
> 
> Enjoy and hope you like it and thanks for sticking with this story! :)

It was true. Rose’s father had worked with Saxon. The list Chris gave her confirmed it. Apparently, it was to make more money which might explain the extra money that had been coming in just before her parents died.  
It was a disappointment but at the same time it didn’t really matter. Being with David made any sadness she had felt just go away. He was just wonderful and so sweet. Every kiss and touch just made all the pain melt away. Everything was perfect. For once she was happy.

Rose walked down the hall still dreaming about the other night with David. She was heading towards the stairs when she felt a gentle pull on her arm tugging her to the side. A pair of loving amber brown eyes gazing at her. It was David.

“Hi!” He smiled.

Rose tilted her head smiling back.

“Hello.” She replied thoughtfully.

David eyes just sparkled.

"Listen, I was about to go downstairs when I realized you forgot something this morning.” He said.

Rose frowned.

“What?” She asked curious.

He grinned.

“This.” David said before pressing his lips against hers. Rose’s knees immediately went weak. The kiss was soft but turned passionate as their lips gently pulled. After the kiss they slowly pulled back.

Rose bit her lip smiling.

“That wasn’t a good morning a kiss, mister,” She teased. “That was more of a repeat of Saturday night kiss.” Rose grinned.

David let out a shy snicker. He glanced at her touching her fingers.

“Can I see you tonight?” He asked.

Rose smiled feeling her heart flutter.

“I really like that,” She replied sincerely. “Just let me check schedule, yeah?” Rose replied.

David just grinned and kissed her hand. He said bye to her and continued on.

Just then she heard Martha calling her down the hall.

“Rosie, phone for you!” She said.

Rose frowned curious. Who would be calling her?

She sighed and went back. Rose thanked Martha taking the phone from her.

The place was noisy so Rose held one finger to her ear trying to block all the chatter around her.

“Hello?” She said.

“Rosie Piper, not very original, Miss Tyler.” A familiar male voice greeted her.

Rose’s heart sank. She swallowed. She knew that voice. And she didn't like it.

It was Harry Saxon! For a minute he sounded slightly different but she couldn’t tell. She was too shocked. How did he find her!?

“What do you want?” She hissed.

There was an eerie calmness in his tone.

“Just checking on the cabaret's newest employee,” He replied innocently. Harry then scoffed. “Did you really think I wouldn’t look at the employee payroll?” 

Rose clinched her fists trying hard not scream at him.

“Don’t start with me! You murdered my family,” She seethed with anger. “And I will prove it!” Rose warned.

“So?” Harry replied unfazed. He sighed. “Even if I did, you are aware that faking a suicide has consequences? And that once reporters get a hold of this your reputation is shot!” He replied. Harry chuckled cruelly. “Face it, dear, you’re in big trouble!”

Rose swallowed trying not to show fear.

“But we can settle this with a simple payout, yeah?” Harry offered.

She scoffed.

“Why would I do that?” Rose snipped.

“Because Miss Tyler, in trying to be smart you have put yourself in a bit of a situation! I own this city! And now I own you! And if you want you and those you care about not to get hurt it would be smart to cooperate or I will make your life hell!” He threatened.

Dread filled inside her. Rose realized she had no choice. As much as she hated it, he was right. She hadn’t thought this thing through and now she risked putting everyone she cared about in danger. Including David.

Rose was stuck.

“Well?” Harry said breaking into her thoughts.

She sighed.

“Fine, how much?” Rose relented.

“Good girl,” Harry mocked. “I want two thousand dollars a week. You can make the first payment this afternoon. No tricks.” He warned.

Rose just nodded. She would have to figure out the money thing later.

“Right,” She muttered. “What’s the address?” Rose asked.

Harry gave her the address and hung up.

Rose still clutched the phone tightly in her hand feeling numb. David walked by smiling at her.

She had really messed up. 

 

Later Rose hopped off the bus in front of the old brick apartment complex. She checked the address and the envelope of cash. She had to lie to Martha to get it, making up a story it was for a friend’s car repair. Rose hated lying. But she vowed to pay her friend back.

Rose slowly walked up the concrete steps trying not to show she was nervous. She carefully knocked on the door. Surprisingly, a tall blond woman dressed in red answered. She seemed upset.

She scowled at Rose.

“Look, I told you lousy reporters to leave me alone!” She shouted.

Rose frowned confused and shook her head.

“I’m not reporter.” She said.

The woman’s expression calmed but she still seemed troubled like something bad happened to her.

“Oh, well, I ain’t buying whatever you’re selling.” She said and started to go back in.

“Wait,” Rose said stopping her. “I’m here to see Mr. Saxon.” She explained.

“Harry?” The woman questioned.

Rose nodded.

That seemed to upset her more.

“Well, unless you can come up with a seance and summon him,” She remarked. “You won’t find him here! Harry’s dead!” The woman replied.

Rose looked at her stunned. Did she hear her right?

“Wait, Harry Saxon is dead?” She asked.

The woman nodded.

“Yes, my lousy no good husband is dead! Has been for weeks,” She said firmly. “And I don’t appreciate jokers like you rubbing it in! Good day!” She barked before slamming the door.

Rose just stood there shocked and confused. The woman’s words repeating in her mind.

Dead? Harry Saxon was dead?

So, who called her?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Saxon was dead. Shot by a pistol, murder according to the coroner. Rose still couldn’t believe it. It was surreal.  
The police were super concerned, of, course! It almost made her sick!  
Still she should’ve been happy, she guessed. After all he was gone, now. But for some reason she wasn’t. Her justice had been robbed and now, she had more questions than ever!

Rose felt so lost as she wandered back to the cabaret. She just walked past everyone without saying a word. She was too numb.

She went back to her room just standing there staring at the floor trying to figure out what to do.

Just then she heard a tap on the door. It was David.

“Rosie,” David said coming in. “You okay?” He asked.

Rose just looked at him and forced a smile. She couldn’t tell him, yet.

“Yeah.” She lied meekly.

David didn’t believe her and came towards her.

“You sure?” He replied.

Tears pricked her eyes. There was so much guilt inside her. She had done nothing but lie to him. The man that she loved. And now she had possibly put him in danger. Rose couldn't fight the tears, anymore and they started to fall. She pressed her lips and shook her head.

“No, it’s not,” Rose sobbed into her hand. “Everything’s wrong!” She cried.

David didn’t hesitate and immediately held her.

“Hey, what is it,” He said softly. “What’s wrong?” David asked.

Rose glanced up at his soft amber brown eyes. She couldn’t keep this up, the lying and soon everything tumbled out. How she got here, what she was doing here and just all that had happened to her. It all just poured out.

When she was done, there was a sense of relief but now she was slightly worried and just waited for him to yell or scold her for lying to him. Instead he just smiled softly and gently brushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

“It’s okay, luv,” David whispered. “I already knew.” He admitted.

She frowned confused. Wait he knew?

She slowly pulled back.

“How did you know?” Rose asked.

David smirked.

“You can change your name and clothes but you can’t change your face, Rose Tyler.” He told her.

Rose's cheeks turned pink.

“Guess I’m more recognizable than I thought,” She scoffed. Rose glanced at him curious. “Why didn’t you say?” She asked.

David shrugged.

“What for? People come here all the time with fake names wanting a change,” He explained. “I just thought you were one of them. Who was I to judge?” David replied. He tilted his head at her. “Besides didn’t really matter I was just glad you came.” He smiled.

Rose blushed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“So, you’re not mad?” She asked carefully.

He shook his head.

“Nah,” David replied. “You obviously had your reasons and it’s going to take more than that to make me ever stop loving you.” He said tenderly.

Rose just looked at him amazed. His eyes just shining into hers. He really truly loved her. How did she get so lucky?

She smiled.

“Are you always this wonderful?” She said thoughtfully.

He smirked slightly and sniffed dramatically.

“Of course, I am! Valentino, remember?” David replied in posh voice making her giggle.

Rose then sighed.

“I still don’t know want I’m going to,” She sniffed. “With Saxon dead no one will ever believe he killed my family.” Rose lowered her gaze. “I’m just stuck with so many questions and no closure.” She said sadly.

He tilted his head, swaying side to side.

“Mm, maybe not,” David said.

Rose looked at him, questionably.

“I can help.” He told her sincerely.

Rose shook her head. She couldn’t let him do that.

“It’s too dangerous.” She replied.

David scoffed.

“Listen, everything is dangerous,” He replied. “Look where we live!” David remarked. He took her hand. “Whatever Saxon’s done to you affects me, too. And even though he’s dead you deserve to know the truth.” He pointed out.

She looked at him reluctant.

“And who better to help than me?” David added.

“What about your father’s business,” Rose asked. "I don't want to cause trouble." She said.

He shrugged.

“Well, if what you say about Saxon is right, maybe we’ll be doing dad a favor by exposing him,” He reasoned. “After all my dad wants to run an honest cabaret.” David stressed. "Well, as honest as a cabaret can be, anyway." He slightly smirked.

Rose smiled a bit.

He then looked at her, sincerely.

"I just don’t want you to hurt anymore,” He added. He gently rubbed her fingers. "Please, let me help you." David said. "Better together, right?" He pointed out.

Rose felt her heart melt. He really was better than any knight in shining armor!

She looked at him thoughtfully.

“Better together.” She replied with a flirty smile.

He grinned.

“Exact…” David started to say but before he could finish Rose pulled him over silencing him with a passionate kiss. He got the message quickly, embracing her back feeling her cool gentle fingers running through his messy hair gaining a growl from him prompting her foot to eventually kick the door close from prying eyes.

Rehearsal be damned!


End file.
